Vash the Stampede vs Prompto Argentum
Interlude Sakuya: Gunslinger, no matter what anime you watch, or video game you play there is always at least one gunslinger. Rin: And these two are happy-go-lucky idiots Sakuya: We got Vash the Stampede also known as the sixty billion double dollar man vs.. Rin: Prompto Argentum the happy-go-luck member of team Noctis, She's Sakuya Izayoi and I'm Rin Okumura Sakuya: And we're here to analyze their armors, weapons, and stats to see who will win a. Rin: DEATH BATTLE!!! Vash the Stampede (Trigun - Opening 1) * Height: 5'10" * Weight:'' unknown'' * Age: Over 150 years of age * Alias:'''The Humanoid Typhoon, Sixty billion double dollar man. Prompto Argentum (Final Fantasy XV Ost - Bros on the Road II) * '''Height: 173 cm (5'8") * Weight: unknown * Age: 20 * Alias: None Sakuya: Prompto Argentum, he's a happy go lucky guy, but he also hides a terrible past. Rin: Despite, his terrible past. He attempts to crack quirky jokes, and make everyone laugh. He even also attempts to brighten the mode. Feats * Helped take on a weakened Titan with Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis * Defeated many MTs, Deamons, and other monsters * Held his own against Aranea Highwind with Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis * Defeated an adamantoise with Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis * Defeated Barbarus with the Help of Aranea * Held his own by himself against Aranea in intensive training. * Defeated Immortalus with the help of Aranea * Killed many daemons, and mts during Noctis' ten year slumber * Defeated Ifrit with the help of Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis Sakuya: During the game of Final Fantasy XV, Prompto has shown his own to being able to hold is own against a variety of monsters, magitek troopers, along with kill daemons with his best friends Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia, and Ignis Scientia Rin: Not only that, but with his friends, he was able to help defeat the Archaean also known as Titan, however, Titan was weakened by the time Prompto and the gang go to him. Still it was impressive he and his friends came out alive. Sakuya: Not only that, but he has killed many daemons, ranging from little goblins and Ziggurats to a Naglfar which gave him and his teammates a run for their money. He also helped Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis kill a mountain sized turtle called the adamantoise. Rin: He even held his own against the beautiful Aranea Highwind the first with his teammates, and a second time, by himself as intensive training. She was probably holding back, but who knows, maybe she wasn't. Sakuya: She probably was Rin. Anyways, Prompto also took down artificial monsters such as Barbarus, which was a giant gorilla with some machine parts for legs. However, he took down Barbarus with the help of Aranea. Rin: Isn't she just lovely. Sakuya: She's 30 Rin, anyways while he was having, it was still impressive he was able to take down Barbarus without Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis. Rin: He have took down the Immortalus, which was more of a giant Mech like snake or worm, which was able to tank a conciderable amount of bullets from the LMG Prompto was using to kill it. Sakuya: However, Prompto was mostly aiming at it weak spots, which were causing the most damage, while it can still take a lot of damage, the outer shell of Immortalus can take even more considerable amount of damage. Prompto in the end however, ultimately defeated Immortalus with Aranea of course, even though she was just driving the snowmobile. Rin: This shoes that Prompto isn't weak, but strong enough for him to hold his own with his friends. Sakuya: Exactly, However, upon reuniting with Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis. He along with his gang were able to take down a daemonic Ravus which was proving to be more powerful then regular daemons. Rin: It was then a little after that, that Prompto began to due a lot more better as time went on during the Dark World with Noctis in his ten year slumber. Sakuya: Prompto become a great hunter as he took down countless daemons, by himself, and some with Gladio and Ignis. Rin: After upon Noctis' wake up, however, Prompto proved he can truly hold his own, when he, Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis fought against the Infernian known as Ifrit. Sakuya: It was after Prompto journey, along with Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis that their journey finally ended. Weaponry Lion Heart * Attack: 262 * Critical: 2 * Strength: +9 * Spirit: +14 Rapidus SMG * A regular machine gun Rocket Launcher * Regular RPG Circular Saw * Vitality: +9 * Shot Resistance: +7 * Special Attack: inflicts repeated damage with spinning blades BioBlaster * Special attack: disperses a poisonous mist Automatic Crossbow * Max HP: +12 * Shot Resistance: 10% * Special attack: fires a barrage of crossbow Gravity Well * Magic: +8 * Special attack: pulls foes in with a gravity NoiseBlaster * Spirit: +11 * Special attack: emits a pummeling sonic wave over a wide area DrillBreaker * Max HP: +7 * Vitality: +5 * Shot Resistance: 8% * Special attack: inflicts repeated damage with piercing drills Rin: Terms of Weaponry, Prompto has a variety to choose from, Ranging fro his main weapon, to machinery which can do serious damage to the enemy. Sakuya: Prompto has access to Lion Heart which is his main pistol, and it deals more damage when his HP is low. Rin: Then we got the Rapidus SMG and Rocket Launcher which he finds by taking them from Magitek Troopers, and uses them against the enemies. While the Rapidus SMG isn't as powerful as the Rocket Launcher, it still holds some serious fire power. Sakuya: Now we move onto, his machinery, which concists of a circular saw, and BioBlaster which poisons his enemies, automatic crossbow, a NoiseBlaster, Gravity gun, and a Drill. Which of this weapons contain serious firepower, and shouldn't be taken lightly as he can mow down enemies that get into his way. Accessory: Adamantium Bangle * Provides 10,000 increase in HP Ribbon * Prevents all Status Ailments Chobham Armor * Shot Resistance +30 Rin: Now within the world of Final Fantasy XV, Prompto has accessory of his own, he has to help with the battle against daemons, magitek troopers, and straight up monsters Sakuya: Prompto has the Adamantium Bangle which boosts his hit points, Ribbon which will prevent all status ailments from harming him, and- Rin: And Chobham Armor, which boots his shot resitance up to thirty percent Sakuya: Don't interrupt me. Rin: Sorry Ma'am Faults: * Is usually the first or second to go down within the party. * Not very smart * Naive * Holds his sadness in a lot Sakuya: Now sadly our Prompto here has some faults also. He is usually the first or second to go down with the party. Rin: He also isn't a very smart individual, and is also pretty Naive at times. Sakuya: Not only that, but Prompto also holds in his sadness a lot, but he got better during his reunion with Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis. Pre-Death Battle Sakuya: Alright the combatants are set, it's time end this debate. Rin: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Nier Hitoshura Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year